thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Hammond
Name: Mark Hammond Born: 1963 (age 39 in 2002)* Height: 6' 1 Gender: Male Main Affliation: * Suzie (wife) (deceased) * Alex (son) * Liam (friend) * Yasmin (associate) * Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob (formerly) * Nick Collins and the Collins Gang (formerly) * Frank Carter (ally) Status: Unknown, possibly alive Alingment: Anti-hero Voiced by: Don Kembry * This is a guess Mark Hammond is the game's main protagonist. He is an ex-con and former member of the Collins Gang. In 1997, Mark was jailed for armed robbery and was sentenced to five years. He was released in 2002 and vowed to go straight and settle down with his wife and son. Unfortunatley, his wife was killed and his son kidnapped by the Bethnal Green Mob. Mark became a fugitive and was soon dragged into the criminal underworld that he had vowed to leave forever. Early Life Mark Hammond was born in London in 1963. Although highly intelligent at school, Mark decided to go for a life of crime. In the 1980's, he worked for Charlie Jolson, but in 1990, he defected to Nick Collins gang following an argument with Charlie's nephew Jake. Mark prefered working for Collins because he had new ideas and became good friends with Liam Spencer. Jolson vowed revenge on Mark Hammond. In 1993, Mark married Suzie and the following year they had a son called Alex. In 1997, Nick Collins entrusting Mark with a bank job along with Liam and several other gang members. Jolson found out about this and arranged with DCI McCormack to set up Mark. Mark was arrested by McCormack and was sentenced to five years in prison. 2002 In October 2002, he was released from prison after a five year sentence for armed robbery. He decided to leave behind his life of crime and settled down with his wife Suzie and son Alex. Mark now ran a nightclub in London. One morning in December 2002, however, things took a turn for the worst. Susie who was walking Alex to school is confronted by gang memebers. After a brief struggle, Suzie is shot and Alex is dragged into a car. Mark came rushing out but was too late. He accidentally incriminates himself by touching the dropped murder weapon. A dying Suzie pleads Mark to get their boy back, then dies in Mark's arms. A passer-by saw this and screamed, thinking that Mark had killed Suzie. Instead of staying to help, Mark drives off and chases the gang car. Leaving the weapon behind at the scene and running off makes the police believe that Mark is the culprit. Mark finds the gang vehicle at a warehouse. Inside, he finds his son in the hands of Charlie Jolson, the notorious boss of the Bethnal Green Mob. Before Mark can act, his is knocked out and dragged into a chair. Jolson gives Mark a proposition. Mark needs to work for Jolson and do everything he says or his son will die. The jobs that Jolson has Mark do for him include: burning down a bar which is operated by Mark's old gang, the Collins crew, breaking into an art gallery run by the Triads to steal a statue filled with heroin, breaking out his nephew Jake from a police convoy, starting a turf war between the Triads and the Yardies, attacking a police station to assassinate a corrupt police officer and stealing £300,000 of drug money from the Yardies. These actions anger the other gangs in London who want Hammond dead and also draws police attention to him. In addition, the public believe Hammond has went psycho by murdering his wife, kidnapping his son and going on a crazy rampage through London. During his missions, Mark asks his former Collins gang comrade Liam Spencer to help him. Liam is initially annoyed at Mark because his attacked his old gang, but understands Jolson's control over him, so he agrees to help. After Mark killed the corrupt DCI McCormack, whom he had a grudge against, he meets Yasmin who was involved in kidnapping his son. Yasmin knows where they are keeping Alex and understands that Mark won't have much luck in finding his son himself, so she requests that Mark would spare her. Mark agrees, and the two work hard to find Alex. However, Jake Jolson, who has a strong hatred of Mark, tries to double-cross him. During the fight, Mark kills Jake's friend Sparky. Jake tries to kill Mark, but is stopped by Charlie. Mark and Yasmin, the latter being caught in Charlie's mansion, are locked in the basement of Charlie's warehouse. Charlie Jolson phones the other gang leaders and agrees to hand Mark over to them. After Charlie leaves with Harry and Jake, Mark and Yasmin sit in their cell feeling sorry for themselves. Luckily for them, Frank Carter has overheard Charlie's plan and offers to break out Mark and Yasmin as long as they agree to work for him. Mark agrees but Yasmin does not trust Frank, believing that he is no better than Charlie Jolson. However, Frank breaks them out and Mark and Yasmin drive over to Charlie's mansion to find Alex. Unfortunately, they are too late as Mark sees Harry, Charlie and another heavy driving off with Alex. Mark decides to phone Frank who explains he is at the depot and he is going to follow Jake to the Sol Vita. Mark and Yasmin drive off to the Sol Vita to rescue Alex and kill the Jolsons. Once they arrive, all the gangs are fighting each other on the ship. Mark fights his way through them and heads downstairs where he confronts Harry. They fight each other resulting in Mark killing Harry. Mark eventually finds Alex in the room where the bomb is. Yasmin is there also and they want to leave but are stopped by Frank who wants Charlie Jolson. Just then, Nick Collins arrives with Liam who is holding a gun at Charlie's head. Nick orders Frank and Mark to drop their weapons. The Triads and the Yardies appear and the three crime bosses want to kill Mark for ruining their businesses. Yasmin intervenes which allows for Mark to explain what had happened. The gangs understand and decide to spare Mark on the condition that he leaves London and never returns. Mark tries to get them to free Frank but they refuse. The final scene shows Mark, Yasmin and Alex walking free from the ship just as it explodes. Aftermath After escaping from the Sol Vita, Mark left London along with Yasmin and Alex. It is likely that they either moved to a quiet part of the country or even left the UK since Mark was so highly wanted. Although Frank Carter may have been able to clear Mark's name. Personality Although once a criminal, Mark vowed to leave behind his life of crime when he was released from prison. Mark is devoted to his family and is devastated when his wife is killed ans his son kidnapped. Mark is forced to carry out violent and criminal acts for the sake of his son's life. Although Mark shows remorse at having to shoot his former friends like the Collins Gang, some of his killings were in vengeance e.g. McCormack and Harry. Mark has a sarcastic side to him. This is evidenced when Harry was giving him instructions on how to kill McCormack. His violent behaviour led some people to believe he was a psycho, but he is nowhere near as crazy as his enemy Jake Jolson, who enjoys killing people. Relationships Family Suzie Hammond Mark married Suzie in 1993. They loved each other and together had a son, Alex, in 1994. Their happiness was cut short in 1997 when Mark was given a five year sentence for armed robbery. Suzie, however, continued to raise Alex and occaisonally visited her husband in jail. On his release in October 2002, Suzie requested that her husband moved away from his criminal lifestyle. Mark obliged and started a new career running a nightclub. Unfortunatley, Suzie was confronted by the Bethnal Green Mob and was shot. The noise startled Mark, who came running to her aid. Suzie died in his arms and Mark was devastated at her death. He was determined to avenge Suzie's death and comply with her last request to rescue their son. Alex Hammond Trivia * In The Getaway: Black Monday, the orange bin lorries found in the Shoreditch area have a little doll of Mark Hammond on their windscrean wipers.